


Well-earned Vacation

by StBridget



Series: Positive Reinforcement [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Danny needs a vacation.  Steve decides he's going to earn one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> SHPMCDS4EVER suggested a vacation if Steve earned 50 stars. Here you go!

Danny collapsed into his desk chair. It was almost 10 pm, and Five-0 had been going since 7 am trying to solve (yet another) high-profile murder, this time a CFO of a multi-billion dollar company on vacation who’d gotten offed in his hotel room. They had three working theories: blackmail or embezzlement, an angry lover (or prostitute—either worked), or a robbery gone bad—the man’s wallet, keys, and laptop were missing, which could mean robbery, or could mean somebody after information trying to make it look like a robbery. And it still didn’t rule out an opportunistic lover/hooker. And after a day of tracking down every possible lead, they were absolutely nowhere. Nothing to do but go home and take it up in the morning.

On cue, Steve appeared in the doorway. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, but he made no move to get up.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure I have the energy to get up,” Danny said.

Steve frowned. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I slept last night,” Danny insisted.

“Yeah, for about three hours,” Steve said. “And two the night before that. In fact, I don’t think you’ve gotten more than five hours a night in the last two weeks, weekends included.”

“You run on less,” Danny pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’m a SEAL,” Steve said. “I’m trained for it. And even I can’t do it for an extended period—everyone crashes eventually.”

Danny sighed. “My insomnia’s been kicking in, okay? And I’ve been getting nightmares.”

“I know,” Steve said. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“You do plenty,” Danny said. “Just knowing you’re there helps.” It was true. So many of his nightmares were about losing Steve, and waking up to the SEAL sleeping next to him, chest rising and falling as he breathed, did a lot to quell Danny’s fears. And, if Danny asked, Steve was always willing to wrap Danny in his strong embrace until the detective fell asleep again, always sleeping more soundly wrapped in his lover’s arms. Danny hated to ask him, though. He didn’t like feeling so needy, and he didn’t want to impose, even though Steve was always happy to do it. Hence, two weeks of too little sleep punctuated by days of tracking down leads on one high-profile case or another with no end in sight, It really was too much, but Danny didn’t know what else to do.

Steve, apparently, did. “We need a vacation,” he announced.

A vacation sounded great, but Danny just didn’t see how they could fit it in. “We can’t,” he said, regretfully. “We have this case, and the restaurant, and the Governor’s gala next weekend, and Grace’s cheer competition, and. . .”

“Danny, you have to stop,” Steve said. “What will it take to get you to take a break?”

“A miracle,” Danny said.

Steve got an idea. “What if I earn it?”

That caught Danny off guard. “What?”

“What if I earn it?” Steve repeated. “How many stars for a vacation?”

Danny didn’t know what to say. They still used the reward system he had come up with, even though it had started as a way for Steve to get into his pants (not that it took that much). Danny still awarded them, and Steve still cashed them in for a date night or even sex—with their busy lives, it was easy to let their relationship fall by the wayside, and this was a way to focus on them. Steve cashed them in for things sometimes, too—a new knife, parts for the Marquis, a new fishing pole (though Danny had refused the request for a rocket launcher)--but mostly for time with Danny. This was new, though.

Danny thought fast. “Fifty,” he said. “Earn fifty stars, and I’ll give you a weekend getaway.”

“Done,” Steve said.

When Steve set his mind to it, he could rack up the stars pretty fast. Much sooner than Danny expected, the 50th star was being put on the chart.

“You, me, Volcano House, this weekend,” Steve said.

“Steve, we’re in the middle of a case,” Danny protested. “And the restaurant is about to open, and we have the kids. . .”

“You promised,” Steve said, stubbornly.

“Not while we’re busy!” Danny said.

“That was the whole point,” Steve said. “You need to get away from this. _We_ need to get away from this.”

Danny heaved a huge sigh. “Fine. This weekend,  _if_ we finish the case,” he relented.

Steve beamed. “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a travelogue of things to do on the Big Island, but hopefully I've injected enough Steve and Danny to make it interesting. :)

Danny anticipated the weekend with mixed feelings. On the one hand, Steve was right; they really needed a break. On the other hand, there was so much to do—the restaurant opening was fast approaching, and they were expecting the tables and chairs to arrive that weekend; _somebody_ had to take delivery. Steve convinced Danny  that Kamekona was more than capable and happy to do it, but Danny worried it would become Kamekona’s restaurant, not theirs, if they weren’t there to arrange them to their liking. Steve pointed out they could always move them, and Danny had to admit Kamekona’s sense of what worked for the restaurant was usually spot on.

 

Then there was the case. It dragged on, and Danny worried they wouldn’t wrap it up in time for their Thursday night flight (it had taken an extra 10 stars, but Steve had bargained Danny into extending the trip to Friday through Monday, leaving Thursday night). Steve said they could leave it in the others’ very capable hands if it was still going slow and was just a matter of routine police work, but then, of course, it heated up—they got a line on a suspect and spent two days getting the warrant and prepping for the take-down. The take-down went smoothly Thursday afternoon, though, and they wrapped it up with less than two hours to spare; Danny and Steve made it to their gate just as boarding started, thanks to Steve insisting they pack their bags the night before and stow them in the Camaro.

 

Danny had to admit it was all worth it when they pulled up to Volcano House. The historic hotel was situated on the edge of the lava fields with a dramatic view made more so by the recent activity of Kilauea. Their room was small but cozy with rustic decorations but all the modern amenities one could want. Steve was quick to point out they were here to get away, and Danny was not to spend his time obsessively checking his phone and email. “Honolulu can live without us for one weekend,” Steve said. Danny had to admit he had a point; the place was too beautiful for real life to intrude on. Danny vowed to himself he’d make the most of the weekend and relax as Steve was urging him too.

 

Steve woke Danny bright and early Friday morning, much to Danny’s dismay. “Steven, we’re on vacation! That means sleeping in!”

 

“Sorry, Danny,” Steve said, his tone unapologetic, “we’ve got things to do, and the sooner you get up, the sooner we can get going.”

 

“We have three days, four really, since our plane isn’t until Monday night. Surely, your grand plan won’t suffer if I get a couple more hours sleep,” Danny said.

 

Steve switched tactics. “I thought we’d start with Punalu’u Bake Shop,” he said. “They’re supposed to have the best malasadas in the islands.”

 

That got Danny’s attention. “What are we waiting for?” he said, swinging his legs out of bed. “Time’s a-wasting.”

 

It didn’t take them long to get ready, and soon they were in their rented convertible (Steve driving, of course), top down, cruising towards the bakery and the southern tip of the island. Danny was in heaven when they walked into the bake shop, and the divine smell of fresh baked goods assaulted his nostrils. “When I die, I want to come here,” he declared.

 

Steve grinned at him. “Let’s see if it tastes as good as it smells.”

 

It did. Danny indulged in a dozen malasadas and three loaves of the bakery’s famous sweetbread—cinnamon raisin, coconut filled, and mango. (“Do you really need all that?” “Shut up, Steven. I’m on vacation.”) Danny bit into a malasada and moaned. “Oh, man, this is good. You did good, Steve.”

 

Steve smiled, pleased the bakery was a success.

 

While they were there, they wandered the four acre grounds, admiring the lush, tropical vegetation. When they’d had their fill (of scenery and sweets—for now, anyway), they returned to the car and drove to South Point, the southernmost point in the US. Danny expected the spectacular view, but he didn’t expect the ruins of the ancient Polynesians. They wandered through the fishing shrines, temples, and old canoe moorings. Steve may grumble Danny didn’t appreciate Native culture, but even Danny was awed.

 

Steve told Danny he had wanted to hike to Green Sand Beach, but the 10 mile round trip would kill most of the day, and there was so much else to do. “Good,” Danny said. “You know how I feel about hiking. I’m going to the volcanoes with you tomorrow, that’s more than enough, thank you very much.”

 

“We’ll be in the car most of the time,” Steve pointed out.

 

“I don’t care,” Danny retorted. “No hiking.”

 

Instead, they drove back to the bakery and had lunch, Danny picking up a dozen assorted cookies for dessert (“Don’t you have enough sweets?” “No such thing. Now, shut up and let me enjoy my dessert”).

 

On their way back to the hotel, they stopped by the Punalu’u Black Sand Beach. Steve had to do quite a bit of coaxing, but he got Danny to take off his shoes and stroll on the beach.

 

“The sand is so soft!” Danny exclaimed. “Not like the stuff on Oahu. It still gets in inappropriate places, though.”

 

“You can shower when we get back,” Steve said. “I’ll wash the sand off myself.”

 

“Promise?” Danny said with a leer.

 

Steve grinned wickedly back. “Promise.”

 

With that incentive, they drove back to the hotel. They enjoyed the promised shower, washing each other tenderly, and snuggled together, still naked, in the luxurious bed, enjoying a nap and some lazy making out before dinner.

 

Refreshed from their nap and intimate time, they got ready for dinner in the hotel restaurant. They’d brought suits, and Steve even wore a tie, which Danny straightened because “of course a guy whose idea of high fashion is cargo pants can’t tie a tie properly.”

 

“There,” Danny said, patting the retied knot, “all better.” Steve’s hand crept toward it, and Danny swatted it away. “No touching.”

 

“But it’s too tight,” Steve whined. “I”ll choke.”

 

“No, you won’t,” Danny said. “It’s perfect.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Steve insisted.

 

Danny sighed and loosened the knot a hair. “Better?”

 

“Better,” Steve said. “Now, come on, or we’ll miss our reservation.”

 

The dining room fit the rest of the décor, a mixture of modern and rustic. Steve and Danny were seated by the window. They were treated to a breathtaking view of Halema’uma’u Crater belching smoke into the sky. The menu featured a large selection of fresh island fish, of course, but also plenty of dishes for a landlubber. Danny turned up his nose at the pasta, though. “Too many vegetables.”

 

“What about pasta primavera?” Steve asked. “Aren’t vegetables the whole point of that?”

 

“Yes,” Danny said, “but most of these vegetables don’t belong on pasta. Whoever heard of pasta with beets on it?”

 

“I’m sure it’s delicious,” Steve said.

 

“Maybe,” Danny said, “but I’ll stick to my traditional pasta. I’ll have the ribeye.”

 

“It has pineapple rum butter,” Steve pointed out.

 

“Dammit,” Danny cursed. “Not only do you crazy people insist on ruining pizza with that abomination, you put it on your steak.” He looked at the menu again. “Fine, I’ll have the coffee-rubbed rack of lamb. If there’s one thing you guys do well, it’s coffee.”

 

Steve had the pineapple-wrapped island fish, which started Danny on another anti-pineapple rant Steve chose to ignore, and talked Danny into the ahi poke stack appetizer. Danny complained about it but had to admit it was delicious. In return, Danny talked Steve into sharing the lava cake “because you have to have lava cake when you’re looking at a volcano” Danny said.

 

After dinner, Steve and Danny went back to their room and indulged in slow love-making before falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Danny was once again woken at what he considered to be an ungodly hour. “Dammit, Steven, don’t you know the meaning of the word vacation?”

 

“C’mon, Danny,” Steve cajoled. “We want to get an early start so we can see as much of the park as possible,”

 

“We’ve got two days,” Danny pointed out. “Come back to bed.”

 

“But, Danny. . .” Steve started.

 

“No buts.” Danny got a mischievous look on his face. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Steve looked interested. “What are you offering?”

 

“A blow job,” Danny said.

 

“Sold.” Steve climbed back into bed next to Danny.

 

The hour passed too quickly for Danny’s liking, and Steve wouldn’t be swayed into waiting any longer. Danny still complained but was mollified by a leisurely shower together including more heavy petting (in Danny’s mind, the best part of a vacation alone with Steve. He’d be perfectly happy holed up in their room for four days making love, but he knew Steve could never be cooped up that long. Besides, Danny hadn’t been to the National Park, and, as much as he hated to admit it to Steve, he was looking forward to it).

 

Once they were showered and dressed, they picked up box lunches from the lounge and headed out. They made it to the visitor center in time for the half hour ranger talk before setting off on the Crater Rim drive. They took their time, eating their boxed lunches at one of the overlooks, and “hiking every goddamn trail in the whole park” according to Danny.

 

“Danny, we’re just doing this one area,” Steve said.

 

“It’s three hikes!” Danny exclaimed.

 

“It’s only 3 ½ miles, and it’s all easy hiking,” Steve said.

 

“Only 3 ½ miles, he says. That’s a long way, Steven!”

 

“You won’t regret it,” Steve promised.

 

As usual, the big lunk was right. Steve made them walk Devastation trail to the overlook (and back—“I could have just driven the car and met you, Steven.” “Yes, but then you would have missed the view”), then the alternative trail to Byron ledge. They finished with the crown jewel—the hike to Keanakāko‘i Crater. Even Danny couldn’t deny it was all worth it.

 

Danny convinced Steve to take their time on the drive, reminding him they had all day for it. Steve champed at the bit a little, but Danny won him over. It was, after all, their vacation, and it was only a short plane ride away, so they could come back (never mind Steve hadn’t been since he was a kid, and it was Danny’s first trip in the almost 10 years he’d lived on the islands).

 

They finished their drive in the late afternoon and headed to Hilo for dinner. They ate at Tina’s Garden Cafe, a much more laid-back meal than the night before, and enjoyed the delicious Thai-fusion food. After that, they strolled hand in hand through Liliʻuokalani Park and Gardens. Afterwards, they returned to the hotel and fell into bed together, falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

 

Steve actually let Danny sleep in until, if not a reasonable hour in Danny’s opinion, at least not an inhuman one. They picked up more box lunches and headed out to drive the Chain of Craters road. Danny could feel nature’s raw power as they drove the road; lava fields surrounded them on either side, and, according to the brochure from the visitor’s center, the road was lined with archaeological sites excavating shrines and settlements buried in the various eruptions, many within the last hundred years. They took the side trip up Hilina Pali Road, and Danny got his first glimpse at an actual fault. Steve even convinced Danny to hike to the petroglyphs, despite the blond’s initial misgivings.

 

“You know what happened the last time we went to see petroglyphs,” Danny said.

 

“Danny, that was almost 10 years ago. Are you still holding that against me?”

 

“Absolutely,” Danny said. “I don’t trust you not to find another dead body.”

 

Steve sighed. “I’m not going to find any dead bodies, Danny. C’mon, it’s the largest petroglyph field in Hawaii. You have to see it.”

 

“Fine,” Danny agreed. “But don’t come running to me if you get in trouble.”

 

“I won’t have to. You’ll be there with me,” Steve pointed out.

 

Danny couldn’t argue with that logic, so he just ignored Steve and walked to the trailhead.

 

Danny had to admit it was pretty impressive. He’d never admit it to Steve, but he’d been impressed by the petroglyphs on Oahu, and those had nothing on these. They walked the mile and a half long trip, Steve pointing out particularly interesting paintings, before returning to the car to finish the drive.

 

Dinner that night was the Hilo Burger Joint. Steve and Danny relaxed with beer, burgers, and bacon cheese fries. Danny forbid Steve from commenting on the fat content of their meal, shoving a fry in the SEAL’s mouth when he tried to complain. They lingered over their beers before making their way back to the hotel.

 

Danny made Steve promise to leave Monday morning just for them. They ordered room service for breakfast and lazed around having sweet sex and basking in each other’s company. They were both reluctant when they checked out. Danny surprised himself by saying “Promise we’ll do this again.”

 


End file.
